sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Chad Munteanu
Name: Chad Munteanu Gender: Male Age: 15 Grade: 10th (but has an 11th grade homeroom due to advanced courses) School: Franklyn Senior High Homeroom: Mr. Dolph's Homeroom 11B Hobbies and Interests: The opposite sex. Chess Club (currently district champ) and Student Government (President of the Sophomore class, thus it plays a very small role in the lives of most of his classmates) Appearance: Chad is a scraggily-looking fellow, who's main attribute is most definitely not his height. He stands at 5‘4“, and weighs about ninety-five pounds, something that he is often teased about in school. He has long brown hair that goes down to his shoulders and blue eyes. Chad seems like the 'kid brother' to many in the school, and most definitely looks the part. Chad's teeth are a bit buck due to a lack of interest in wearing the retainer his orthodonist prescribed after his 4 year stint with braces. He's mostly seen in a pair of jeans that he has been wearing since the late 90's, a pair of checkered vans, and a variety of band shirts. Biography: While Chad is looked upon as an innocent figure, underneath it all, he isn't. Blessed with a good head on his shoulders and a quick wit, Chad often verbally fights back against his tormenters, having earned the reputation of having a 'big mouth'. As well, Chad is somewhat of a pervert, often hitting on girls (rather successfully, often leading to a that whole blush and shoulder thing girls do? You know what I‘m talking about), and just shrugging with his innocent-looking eyes when asked how he manages to do it when confronted with the height difference. Some have observed that Chad could probably get away with murder - and in most cases, they're right. Chad has, in the past, has hid in a girls' locker room, spied on girls through his window at night, and is essentially getting hit hard by the hormones that puberty has given him. Unfortunately for Chad, he still hasn't gotten the height that will allow girls to take him seriously. Until then, he will always be the little brother, and it's something that he privately hates. When he is around girls, he becomes a whole different person, usually captivating and becoming the center of attention, making perverse jokes that usually result in calling someone a fucking douche or the skeet stain on the boxer shorts that is society, needless to say he is considered by many to be the most obscene student at Franklyn. Chad really was born into more of a chaotic home than many would’ve guessed, his father was addicted to crack cocaine in Chad’s early years, whether or not this had any effect on Chad’s height is doubtful since his mother is 5’3”, Chad was recognized by many to be a smart child, however he always remembers going to sleep to his mothers screams, it haunted him, but the façade his parents put on encouraged him to put on one aswell, maybe he became adjusted to the façade over time, but underneath the wise cracking and joking exterior lies a very shy, insecure, and introverted child, although blessed with street smarts along with book smarts Chad is sometimes known to go off on angry tangents when pissed, not having the size to back that up will most likely cause him to “Phail at life” in SOTF. Advantages: Chad is boastful, but is also very smart and can out-argue most people. He has the bad habit of often not looking girls in the eye, but rather, in the chest. He's never been slapped for it, but his friends keep predicting that it'll eventually happen. Disadvantages: While Chad is lucky and his quick wit can get him out of most confrontations at school, it is most likely that his big mouth will get him into big trouble with one of the more physically inclined students. Number: B04 --- Designated Weapon: Stink Bombs x8 Conclusion: B04 doesn't stand a chance. He's going to pop off to the wrong person, or mentally undress the wrong girl, and with all these kids on edge, it's going to get him killed. Chad strikes me as the sort of individual who won't take the SOTF ACT as seriously as it need be taken. My guess, easy out. The above biography is as written by Slacker. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled By: '''Slacker '''Kills: None. Killed by: Jonathan Michaels Collected Weapons: Stink Bombs x8 (issued weapon) Allies: None. Enemies: Jonathan Michaels Mid-game Evaluation: Chad got an early start to the game in the woods and sought out other contestants to align himself with. As fate would have it, his first encounter was featherweight boxing champion Jonathan Michaels. Chad was ecstatic to have found someone else and offered a team-up to the other student. Jonathan, however, wasn't looking to make friends. A short exchange later, Chad Munteanu became the first contestant eliminated from the competition when Jonathan Michaels shoved his shotgun in Chad's mouth and pulled the trigger. End-game Evaluation: What is there to say? He pissed somebody off and got eliminated for it. Hey, we all saw that one coming. If it hadn't been Michaels, that Tuan girl might've done it herself. Memorable Quotes: "Dude, you aren’t going to kill me! Great! Can I stay with you man! I’m really a tiny guy and I’m going to need help, don’t worry I am a people person so I can likely get us more allies from Franklyn, like this girl Whitney Acosta. Yeah she’s in my homeroom, got tits the size of…" - Jonathan doesn't seem to care, Chad. "That’s urine and I believe the term you’re looking for is masochist." Rule number one, don't be a smartass to the kid with the shotgun. Other/Trivia *Chad was the in-game insertion of his handler, Slacker. *Chad was also the first character to die, Slacker killed him off in the first post of the game on a whim. Threads The various threads that contained Chad. In order from first to finish. Pre-Game: Chad did not participate in pre-game. Version II: *Fighting for Something You Already Lost Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Chad Munteanu. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V2 Students